


Happy Birthday, Yocchan!

by KuroTheNeko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/F, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Tsushima Yoshiko, Girls Kissing, I Tried, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Teen Romance, Tsushima Yoshiko's Birthday, Vaginal Sex, Yoshiko's POV, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: After having a party in the clubroom, Riko invites Yoshiko over to have another party. But this time, with just the two of them.~~~Happy birthday, Yocchan! We love you! ♥︎





	Happy Birthday, Yocchan!

I walked with Lily to her bedroom. She had told me earlier that she had another gift for me and that we should have another party. Just us. Of course, I had a feeling what we were going to do, but to confirm my suspicions, Lily locks the door behind us and closes her curtains. Yup. Looks like I was right.

 

She looks at me with those beautiful golden eyes of hers with a hint of arousal in them, making me blush. She walks up to me as I sit on her bed, waiting for her to pounce. Lily moves me so that I lie down on the bed and then she gets on top of me. I could feel myself get wetter with each second.

 

"Happy birthday, Yocchan. Do you want your other present now?"

 

I nod and wrap my arms around the back of her neck. I breathe out, arousal etched into my words, "Take me."

 

Our half-lidded eyes close as she pulls me into a kiss. One that starts of as something pretty tame, but obviously, that didn't last long. I open my mouth as her tongue slips into it. I reciprocate the action.

 

Soft moans fill the room and when we pull away, I feel Lily's hands trail up my shirt and her mouth begins to attack my throat. She places kisses on the skin and gently nibbles at my ear. I whimper in pleasure as I feel her hand begin to cup my chest.

 

She slips our clothes off and throws them to the side.

 

"Beautiful as usual..." I blush harder, "Y-You're more beautiful..." She smiles at me, "I highly doubt that, but thank you, Yocchan."

 

Then, before I could tell her she really was, she begins to nip at my collarbone, "Nn-!"

 

I feel her giggle against my skin. Her lips latch onto one of my breasts and her hand plays with the other. I moan quietly at her actions. Lily goes back up to my collarbone, continuing to play with my chest with her hand, and begins to gently suck the skin there.

 

"Nn-! L-Lily!"

 

She smiles at her work when she pulls away. "L-Lily!" I whine. She giggles, "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it. You looked too cute. We can put a band-aid over it later, yeah?" I whine but nod. She kisses my cheek and stops playing with my chest.

 

Lily kisses her way down my stomach and towards my dripping entrance. She laughs teasingly as she holds my legs in place, "So wet~"

 

"S-Shut up..."

 

She laughs again in response before gently kissing my clit. I cover my mouth with my right hand and quietly moan. Then, she begins to suck on it. My breaths become ragged as she sucks and licks at one of my most sensitive areas. My other hand clenches the sheets next to me.

 

"L-Lily!"

 

Then, she moves from my clit to my entrance.

 

"F-Fuck!"

 

Her tongue enters me and begins to lap at my walls. My eyes close because of the pleasure, but I can still feel Lily's seductive gaze on me. I feel myself get closer and closer towards cumming and I begin to shiver and tense up, "L-Lily!"

 

"Go ahead, Yocchan. Cum for me."

 

With the final movements of her tongue, I clench around it and release, "Fuck-!"

 

When I finish, Lily removes herself from between my legs, "That should be good now."

 

"E-Eh?"

 

She gets up and starts rummaging through a bag. "There we go."

 

She pulls out a strap-on and I blush harder, "I-Is that?"

 

She nods, "Yeah. I got it online for your birthday after accidentally looking at a site you were on." I blush harder, "U-Uh..." _I was caught..._  

 

She giggles, "Don't worry about it."

 

She walks over and kisses my forehead, "I was thinking the same thing."

 

We've used other toys, but we haven't used one of  _those_ yet.

 

I see her slip into the harness and then I see her gently push her side of the toy into herself and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't get a little wet at that. "Mm...There we go...Ready?"

 

I nod and she begins to gently push into me, making us both cry out.

 

Once our hips touched we looked into each others' eyes and giggled, "You ready?" I nod and wrap my arms around her, "Yeah."

 

Then, she begins to move. Slow at first, but that sped up quickly. We moan with each thrust, "F-Fuck! Y-Yocchan!"

 

"Hah... L-Lily!"

 

I hug her close to me as she thrusts into me.

 

"C-Can you, mn, get on your stomach?"

 

"Nn-! S-Sure-!"

 

She pulls out and I get onto my stomach, "'Kay, now what?" She lifts my legs up so I'm on my knees, "There we go..."

 

"A-Are we going doggy?"

 

"Y-Yeah. If you're ok with that..." I nod, "Yeah."

 

She pushes into me once more and begins to thrust into me again. She hugs my waist as she pounds into me.

 

"Ah-!"

 

"F-Fuck! Y-Yocchan! I-Is it good?"

 

"I-It's good... S-So good...F-Fuck!"

 

I can't think of anything but Lily at this point.

 

"I-I love you! S-So much! F-Fuck, Yocchan! I-I think I'm gonna-Nn-! C-Cum! Fuck-!"

 

"I-I love you, too... I-I love you so much... F-Fuck! L-Lily! C-Cum!"

 

"Y-Yocchan... You're a good girl... Hah... Cum for me... F-Fuck! C-Cumming!"

 

I feel her thrust into me one more time and we both release.

 

When we get off our highs, she pulls out and we clean up. Then, we flop back onto the bed, not even bothering to put clothes on.

 

I blush, "I-I love you... T-Thank you..." Lily giggles then kisses me gently as she holds me close, "You're welcome and I love you, too." Just before we fall asleep, I hear Lily whisper, "Happy birthday, Yocchan." And we drift off to sleep.


End file.
